Come back to me
by PresidentTheAwesome
Summary: 'I'm four now mummy' the youngest said proudly and holding up four fingers on her small chubby hand. Her heart strings panged with guilt at the thought of the birthdays she had missed, the memories they ought to have shared... - ONE SHOT


**Just a one shot that popped into my head this morning that I thought I'd write, also this is kind of fluffy so if you don't like smushy, mushy stuff then maybe this isn't for you… Anyway, here it is. It's my first Doctor Who fic sooo let me know what you think ;D**

_**I don't own Doctor Who. Blah, blah, blah etc.**_

**Come back to me**

River Song. Archaeologist. Wife. Mother. Murderer?

She'd escaped prison once again; packing a few essentials and heading for the secluded hill she visited every now and again. The blue police box was already sat at the top, looking extremely out of place in the middle of the countryside.

Hoisting her rucksack further on her shoulder and slightly out of breath, she stops and sees her Doctor leant casually against the door; a silly grin plastered on his face as three young children hurry forwards and into the awaiting arms of their mother. Tears sprang to her eyes as she knelt down on the grass, tossing the rucksack aside and opening her arms wide for her children.

''My how you've all grown!'' she exclaimed, gently touching each of their faces and planting kisses on their foreheads.

''I'm four now mummy'' the youngest said proudly and holding up four fingers on her small chubby hand. Her heart strings panged with guilt at the thought of the birthdays she had missed, the memories they ought to have shared. After all, all children should have a mother.

''I know sweetheart, that's why we're going to go on an extra special adventure''

''Can we have a picnic?'' her sister asked, tugging lightly on the hem of her blouse; her light curly hair bobbing in the breeze as she looked up at her mother, but before she could answer, her son – the middle child and only boy out of three, piped up quickly;

''No. Mummy wants to go on an adventure'' the little boy insisted, looking up to his mother for support and nodding ''don't you mummy?''

The Doctor just stood and watched his family as they lightly bickered. He felt happy; it had been painful whilst River was in prison. Everyday looking into each of their faces and being reminded of her, especially their oldest, she has the same bouncy hair and bright eyes. Even though she's only seven, their personalities mirror each other perfectly.

He watched River as she talked to their children, every now and then absentmindedly brushing their hair from their faces or pulling them in for a tight hug.

''Well, why don't we do both?'' she said, settling the discussion at once '' I'll tell you what, you go inside and get some food and a blanket for our picnic and I'll follow in a second. Okay?''

''Okay'' they all said together and raced back to the TARDIS giggling. The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of their children running speedily towards him. Moving out of the way, he sauntered over to his wife with his armsheld out and a smug grin on his face

''What?'' he says when she remains silent ''no kiss?.. no 'hello sweetie'?''

''I'm pregnant'' she says simply and he stops still in his tracks, wiping the smug grin of his face.

He casts his mind back to their last meeting not long too ago, their children were with Amy and Rory, it was their anniversary, he'd visited her in Stormcage and they'd spent the whole time – _Oh._

''Pregnant!'' he finally blurted out a little sharper than he has intended but quickly put on a giddy smile

''But that means, – we, – we're going to, –''

''Yes'' she whispered seductively, snaking her arms round his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. After the initial shock had word off, he brought his arms around her back to pull her closer but the moment was short lived when they heard small disapproving voices behind them mutter 'ewwwww' and their parents broke away

''Oh, shut up you three'' the Doctor scoffed and waved his hand at them as they both headed back into the TARDIS and onto their next biggest adventure.

***Winces* Oh god, I was a little nervous about posting this, being new to writing these characters and all. But hey, there's a first time for everything right? ;)**

**One teensy review?..**


End file.
